When the Rain Comes
by Yodababe
Summary: I was so determined to get to school on time I nearly ran into someone just outside the apartment. I stopped short before I hit him. Apparently, he didn’t even realize that I had nearly walked into him. He stood their staring up at the apartment complex.
1. Chapter 1 2 3

When the Rain Comes 

By:

_Chapter 1: Morning Glory _

"Candi? Are you up yet?" I heard my mom, Anne call from down the hall.

"I'm working on it." I yelled back as loud as my dry throat would allow. I turned my head to look at the electronic clock on my nightstand. It read it bright red numbers: Seven-Fifteen AM. Great. I would be late _again_ today.

I forced myself to sit up at the very least to start off my already not-so-good day. My black cat Perry whined softly at the sudden movement. He stretched and then curled up at the end of my bed again, away from my body.

"Good morning to you too," I muttered to him. I moved off the bed to get ready. My room was the same as always. White walls, wood floor, dainty blue curtains on my window, my one dresser pushed against the wall, and my bed were all still there. I walked to my desk beside the dresser and grabbed my bathroom necessities from between the two and staggered toward the bathroom.

After showering and freshening up, and decided on what to wear today. Faded jeans with rips in the knees, a black tank top, and a red track jacket. I pulled my wet hair back into a messy pony-tail and stalked out of my room.

I yawned as I entered the kitchen. Anne was at the table, hovered over work papers I assumed. Claire, my seven-year-old sister sat across from her playing with a bowl of cereal. Looking at the clock again, I realized I had little time to stay here if I had any hope of being on time to school. So, I just grabbed a packet of pop tarts and my backpack and headed out the door.

Once in the apartment lobby, I was able to quicken my pace in the openness. The woman at the front desk eyed me suspiciously as I sped through the lobby. I murmured a low greeting to her and strode out the door.

I was so determined to get to school on time I nearly ran into someone just outside the apartment. I stopped short before I hit him. Apparently, he didn't even realize that I had nearly walked into him. He stood their staring up at the apartment complex. Had he not been breathing he would look exactly like a statue. His expression was somewhat confused. I ignored him and walked around him towards Minneapolis High.

I was late. This didn't surprise me. I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as I walked into the building. The halls were silent; everyone was already having their first period class. I was in luck, the receptionist as the desk wasn't paying attention so I was able to creep by her unnoticed.

Once out of the school lobby I hastened to my locker so I could dump my bag and grab my things for first period. History was my worst subject.

When I entered the class, Mr. Leone was in the middle of his lecture. Not even a late student could interrupt one of his infamous lectures. I received a few stares from my classmates as I took my seat in the back of the class. Right when I took out my notebook to take notes on the last of his speech he had already finished. I mentally braced myself for the punishment.

Mr. Leone walked over to my desk and in a low tone he asked. "Do you know who the president of the United States from nine-teen forty-five to nine-teen fifty-three, Miss Randall?" I racked my brain for the answer. Nothing came to mind. I bit my lip in defeat. I heard Tonya Halley giggle quietly from the front of the class. Mr. Leone shook his head, "I suggest you open your book for the answer and start working on the assignment on the board." He said sternly and walked away.

I examined the board. 'Read Chapter Seven – Answer Questions 1-5 on page 214.' Simple enough. I opened my book to Chapter Seven. Harry Truman was the president from nine-teen forty-five to nineteen fifty-three. I sighed and flipped to the page with the questions. Easy one sentence answers would be good enough. For the rest of the class time I read through the chapter and was able to complete the first three questions. At last the bell rang and I was one of the first out the door.

Second Period was much easier. I sat again in the back of the class. My English teacher, Ms. Connery was giving us an introduction on Urban Legends, our next unit. To me it was just a bunch of superstitions that famous people made up. I spent most the time doodling on my notebook when my friend Lynn passed a note to me.

Hi Candi,

This is so boring. What are you doing next week?

I turned it over and scribbled in my horrible handwriting:

**Nothing. Why? **

I knew she probably was looking for a girlfriend to go shopping or something, but I had to ask just to make her happy.

Do you want to go downtown to see a movie? Maybe have dinner at the Palazzo?

It sounded fun. What else could I do? Sit at home with my little sister?

**I'll go, but I need a ride. **

I passed her the note. In seconds she had eagerly written back and passed it to my desk.

Don't worry. Tom is taking the Sienna so we can all fit.

This caught me by surprise. Since when was Lynn hanging out with Tom Dashfield?

**Who all is going? **

You, Me, Tom, Jason, Alex, Tonya, and Jasmine.

I felt a little relieved. If Tom, Alex and Jason would be going then shopping was out of the question. I had only seen Tom's Sienna Van Once when his truck had broken down one Friday morning. It looked like it should belong to a soccer mom.

**Where are we meeting? **

We'll pick you up at 5pm on Friday. We'll probably get back around 9pm. Bring money for dinner and the movie. Tom doesn't like moochers.

That comment made me smile. It was true. Last time I went with a party that big Alex didn't bring any money and tried asking Tom if he could borrow some. Of course, Tom got mad at him and I just ended up lending him money. He still hasn't paid me back.

**What day exactly? **

The 27th

I nodded to Lynn and attempted to return my attention to the lesson. It didn't work, so I continued to doodle until the bell for lunch. Lynn and I walked to lunch together, she was babbling on about how much fun it was going to be this Saturday and what movie to go see.

Most the gossip at my table was about next week. Lynn continued to bring it up every time the subject changed to something else. Every now and then Jason would add a nasty remark about the Sienna and Tom would punch him in the arm.

By the end of the lunch period it was decided that Tonya had shotgun, we would go see The Team, and everyone had to bring at least fifteen dollars. Tom made that part quite clear and Jason walked out of the lunchroom rubbing the bruise on my arm. Boys will be boys.

Third and Fourth period went by pretty slow. Art and Spanish were painfully too easy for me. I was relieved when the final bell rung. On my way out of the building I caught up with Jasmine.

I only met Jasmine this year in my Spanish class. She had dark auburn hair that stretched to her shoulders and somehow it fitted her pale skin.

"I'm so excited for the Urban Legend unit in English." Jasmine said as we walked out of the building. She had always been one for the supernatural world. "I wonder if we'll be doing any cool projects." She was practically shaking with excitement.

"Sure. You can do mine." I offered. She glared at me.

"What is with you, Candi? This will probably be the best unit of the year."

"You said that about poetry." I defended. "It was terrible."

"That's because you didn't like it. Did you pay attention at all?"

"Nope."

"Ugh. That's your problem!" Jasmine snorted. I grinned at her frustration.

"I don't have a problem with poetry. I already know English; it's Spanish that I have a problem with."

"Very funny." She replied humorlessly. Now she was giving me the silent treatment.

"You know, there's always that movie next week." I stated to break the sudden silence. She didn't answer. Jasmine just glowered at the ground. "Are you coming?" Still no reply. "Jasmine?"

Finally she looked up with me, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Too late. We both burst into laughter. Everyone knew Jasmine too well to think that she'd ignore you.

"Yes, I'm coming." She answered, still giggling. " Lynn cornered me in the halls. How'd she get you?"

"English." I said.

"I should've guessed that." Jasmine replied. "You sit next to her and she knows you don't pay any attention in English." She added, mockingly.

"I pay some attention." I said defensively.

"Right." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

We trudged up the street to the intersection where we would have to part.

"Bye Candi, say hello to Claire and Anne for me." Jasmine said as she began to take down 4th Avenue.

"Will do." I called after her before she was out of earshot and walked down Boulder Street.

_Chapter 2: Bored Stiff _

I entered the apartment building a few moments later. I was in no hurry. All I had to do for the rest of the day was watching Claire and do my homework. Nothing too exciting. Claire was easy. I didn't really have to keep a constant eye on her. She was a good kid. Usually when I arrived she'd be watching TV or drawing something. Occasionally working on what little homework she received every now and then.

My already low mood was forced lower when I entered apartment number 204. Dave Showers was sitting on the leather couch watching a football game. I never really liked Dave. I just put up with him because he was my mother's boyfriend as of six months. I can't see how she stands him. I shut the front door nosily to announce my arrival. Dave turned his head to look at me.

"Hey Candi." He greeted cheerfully. Ever since he's been here he's been trying to become at least friends with me. I resisted his efforts with a passion.

"Candice." I corrected him irritably. I've never allowed him to call me 'Candi'. He's most likely one of the only persons who are forced to call me by my real first name. He ignored my discourteousness.

"Brittany and I were going to see a football game at the stadium on the twenty seventh and I was wondering if you'd want to join us." He asked casually. Ew, Brittany. Brittany was Dave's daughter. She was only a year younger than I was. At least she went to a private school and I only had to see her when Dave was around. I tensed realizing that she was probably lurking around here somewhere. Good thing I had already made plans.

"I've already got plans on the twenty seventh." I informed him.

"But I already bought to ticket." He complained. Then his expression changed. "Maybe, I'll take Claire."

"No." I said, a little too loud. "She hates football." Dave raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst. After a while he shrugged and returned his attention to the game. Couldn't he just give the ticket to someone else? There had to be some poor little boy who would give anything to go to the game.

As I entered the kitchen the front door opened again. There she was. Brittany walked through the door carrying a shopping bag and her backpack.

"There was a sale at my favorite store." She explained in her preppy voice. Patricia had long bleached blonde hair and usually wore very girly clothes. Luckily I had the chance to grin at her today. She was still wearing her school uniform, which were very businesslike and navy blue. She gave me a disgruntled look and eyed my casual grungy clothes.

Dave looked at her thoughtfully. "What did you get?" He asked. Most likely just to start a friendly conversation. Brittany beamed at him.

"Oh, just some new make-up, a cute headband, and gorgeous earrings." Brittany answered. She emphasized the word gorgeous. I rolled my eyes when the two of them weren't looking and grabbed a granola bar. I lugged my backpack to my room and deposited it on my bed. I'd work on it when I knew Claire was busy.

When I entered Claire's purple bedroom, she wasn't there.

"Claire?" I called through the apartment.

"She's not here." I heard Dave call back. I could almost picture Brittany sighing as Dave turned the spotlight to me. "Anne said that she was going to take her grocery shopping when she got out of school."

I had nothing else to do but submit to my homework. Maybe if I procrastinated more, my life might be a bit more interesting. When I returned to my room, I unloaded the backpack on my bed and grabbed my history book, notebook, and pencil pouch from the pile and set them heavily on the desk. The friction caused a small treasure chest shaped box to fall to the floor and scatter everything that was inside it onto the floor. I sighed and began to collect the little items. Most of the items where things I had found off the street that seemed pretty cool to me. Like lucky charms. A silver ring with sapphires, a bottle cap from nineteen ninety-three, a few foreign coins, an Indian arrowhead, and a small chain necklace fastened around a silver key with a fire opal encrusted in the handle.

I examined the key thoughtfully. It belonged to my real dad. I had found it in his secret vault after his death. I thought it was the prettiest thing in the whole world and wore it constantly around my neck. I dropped that habit a year later because it caused me so much pain to look at it and remember my dad. It didn't hurt to hold it now. Somehow it made me feel happy as I stroked it gingerly. I was surprised that I hadn't even flinched when I saw it. The fire opal reflected rainbow colored light as the sun glinted off it from the window. I placed the treasure chest back on the desk, but kept the key and strung it around the lamp.

As I worked on my homework I continuously stole a glance at it. Just to make sure that the pain wouldn't come back and it was just numbed temporarily. I felt no pain looking at it.

Unfortunately, I finished my homework early. I leaned back on my chair and sighed. What could I do to keep myself busy for an hour? I could call someone, but whom? I'd think of someone when I got to the phone.

I exited my room and headed toward the kitchen to grab the phone when I heard Brittany's bubbly voice. She wasn't talking to Dave. I peeked into the kitchen. Crap! She was using the phone already. Knowing Brittany, there was no way I could get it from her.

Defeated I walked into the living room. The news was now on the TV. Reluctantly I sat in a chair, far away from Dave. He smiled at me and by unintended impulse I smiled back. It was short lived. I composed my face to look exceedingly bored as I tried to concentrate on the TV. The only thing that caught my eye was one headline. Someone had been reported missing since this morning. They were last seen somewhere around 5th Avenue and Darby Road. I realized that wasn't too far from here. Boulder Street ran into Darby Road. And only two blocks from that intersection was 5th Avenue. I shuddered involuntarily. Dave hadn't noticed.

Finally, Claire and Anne came through the front door carrying grocery bags. I immediately seized the chance to get away from Dave and helped Anne put things away. Tonight Anne would be cooking Meatloaf.

Even though Meatloaf wasn't my favorite, I helped Anne as best as I could. She was grateful for the extra help and dinner was served sooner than she expected. Now came the gauntlet.

Brittany had finally given up the phone to join the dinner table. Everyone ate in silence. It bugged me, but I was too cowardly to start a conversation. Dave tried to start it first.

"So Candice." He began. I winced. At least he got the name right. "What are you going to do next week?" It seemed innocent enough, except that Anne might disapprove if she found out that I would be traveling with three boys in tow.

"Some friends and I are going to see a movie." I answered, keeping my voice even. _Please don't ask questions_. I begged mentally.

"What movie?" Dave pursued. I bit my lip. The name of the movie didn't matter… right?

"Um… I think it was The Team." It sounded more like a question. I know Dave would approve. It was a sports type movie.

"I've been waiting to see that all week, who all is going?" Dave looked me in the eye. There was the dagger. The question I'd been dreading.

"Just me, Jasmine, Lynn, and Tonya." It was half true. My voice broke a little on the last name. Probably because Tonya wasn't completely my friend. I hoped he would just drop that subject.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yep." I lied. Dave just nodded and took another bite of meatloaf. I exhaled silently, relieved. It was silent again, but I didn't mind anymore. As long as we weren't talking about next week it was all good.

I felt a little lighter when Dave and Brittany left after dinner had been cleaned up. It still wasn't too late to make a phone call. Only eight thirty. I grabbed the phone and dialed Lynn first. The line was busy. Of course. I gave up and dialed Jasmine instead. It rang twice before she answered.

"What's up?" She answered informally.

"I'm bored." I replied honestly.

"I am too, but I'm also busy." Jasmine said. I could almost hear the irritation in her voice.

"With what?"

"I'm babysitting two little monsters."

"Oh." It was an inadequate answer.

"Hey! Keep it down over there, I'm on the phone!" Jasmine yelled. I guessed she was talking to the 'two little monsters.'

"That bad?" I asked.

"You have no idea." She said exasperated. "I have to go, they won't go to bed, see you tomorrow." She hung up before I could try to make her stay on the line. I sighed and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that, Candi?" Anne asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Jasmine." I answered automatically. "She told me to say 'hi'."

"She's such a sweetheart." Anne said. "I hope you girls have fun next week. I heard that The Team is a pretty good one. You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back." If there's one thing about my mom that I really like, it's the way she doesn't dig for more information. She's not too keen about me getting involved with boys though, so it's a good thing. She had married twice before she met Dave. The first one only last three years. She married him at nineteen. Anne met my dad, Steve Randall a year later and they were married when she was twenty-two. I knew my dad since I was six, but he was killed in a deadly car accident. It had taken years to get by without the pain. At least she was happy again. Even with Dave, I would do anything to keep her that way.

"I think I'll go to bed early." I stated.

"Rough day?" She asked.

"Not too bad, I'm just tired." The last part was a lie. I was wide awake.

"Okay, I'll put Claire to bed so you can sleep." Anne said and went to do just that. I smiled and walked towards my room.

I could _try_ to sleep. Getting ready for bed might make me tired. I changed into flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt, kicking my dirty clothes into a corner. After I combed through my hair and brushed my teeth I was a little tired, but not enough to sleep. So I grabbed my CD player and put in my favorite CD. Once I was in bed I turned the volume on the player up until it hurt my ears. After I listened to the CD at least twice I was beginning to feel sleepy. It worked. I turned the music down to a reasonable volume and drifted into unconsciousness.

_Chapter 3: Another One _

I woke the next morning to the sound of rain. I groaned as I sat up. The headphones left my hair in an awkward position. I ripped them off and the player fell noisily to the floor. I dropped the headphones next to it, it clattered a little less nosily on the wood floor.

Today was Thursday. Only two more days until the weekend. I immediately went to the bathroom to see the damage done to my hair. It wasn't too bad. I took a quick shower and dressed in khaki pants and a light green shirt. I let my blonde hair fall over my shoulders. It soaked my t-shirt a little.

I only realized how early it was when I looked at the clock. It was six fifteen AM. I stared at it for a while. At least wasn't going to be late for school this morning. I dumped my school things from my desk back into my backpack and noticed the key dangling from my lamp. I was surprised again that it didn't tear me apart. I picked it up and decided that it wouldn't do any harm to wear it now and then. I strung it around my neck and examined myself in the full length mirror that hung from my closet. Even in the dim light of my room the fire opal on the handle sparkled brilliantly. I smiled satisfied and carried my backpack to the kitchen for a decent breakfast.

Anne was already in there making coffee. "You're up early. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." I answered. "The rain was part of it." Anne grinned.

"It's going to be a wet day." Anne said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?" She offered me a cup.

"No thanks." I declined and hunted for a bowl. After I found one I prepared myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. Anne joined me with the newspaper in her hand. I watched her anxiously as her forehead creased. "What is it?"

"Someone went missing yesterday morning." She informed me.

"Oh, I heard about that." It was on the news the other day. Anne nodded, still absorbed by the paper.

After I finished my cereal, I put the bowl in the washer and went to watch TV until it was time for me to leave. Anne continued the read random columns in the newspaper. Nothing was on TV but news in the morning. I watched one channel forecasting the weather. It was going to rain today through tomorrow morning. I'd have to live through two soggy mornings. Ugh. At least it would quit by tomorrow afternoon.

When it was time for me to leave I said goodbye to Anne and grabbed my bag.

"See you later Candi, Tell Jasmine 'hi' for me." Anne replied. I nodded and grabbed my blue rain jacket and left the apartment.

I put my hood up over my head and stepped out into the rain… and nearly ran into someone. It was the same boy that I had nearly run into yesterday. Startled, I jumped back, almost falling over. This time he wasn't ignoring me. His face was expressionless as he watched me carefully, but he didn't speak. He had long blonde hair that went past his shoulders. He was wearing a black trench coat without a hood. Normally when you stare back at someone, they usually turn away quickly. He didn't look dangerous, but then it might be for show. His hands were tucked into his coat.

I was just paranoid. I was the first to turn away as I retreated down the street toward my school. After a couple feet I looked back over my shoulder. He was walking a safe distance away from me, but still toward me. I panicked and darted down another street. I just would take a more complicated route to school. Every street I turned down I looked back over my shoulder. He was following me, always keeping the same distance between us. I hastened my pace and went straight to the school.

Surprisingly, I was early. I took my time as I walked down the hallways to my locker and shoved my dripping jacket and backpack inside. Eventually more students began to fill the halls, making their way to their first period class. I was on a day 1-day 2 schedule. Day 1 was History, English, Spanish, and Art; Day 2 was Algebra, Biology, Gym, and Photography. I grabbed my Algebra things and made my way to Mr. Richards' class.

Most my friends were in this class with me. Jasmine sat next to me, Lynn in front, Tom across the room, and Alex in the far corner away from me. I liked it that way. Then again, my 'enemy' since I came to this school was also in this class. Charlotte Manson. She had brown hair and was almost as preppy as Brittany. Though she was allowed to wear such skimpy clothes instead of a uniform, it might have made her ten times worse.

"I'm super excited about the movie night." Lynn stated, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yes, Lynn. We know. You've said that a hundred times yesterday." Jasmine replied in a dull monotone. Lynn glowered at her.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Mr. Richards called and the class quieted. Lynn turned to me.

"Aren't you excited?" She whispered.

"Yeah, extremely." I replied. I knew that would make her happy, but it also would provoke her to ramble.

"It's going to be so much fun! Can you believe Jason is coming?" Lynn gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I need to get a straight jacket, or will you be able to keep you hands to yourself?" I asked sarcastically. That wiped the smile from her face. Lynn crossed her arms and with a quiet 'hmph' she spun around to face the front of the room. The rest of the period dragged on relentlessly.

Biology wasn't much better; my lab partner was Jason Cross. I probably should warn him about Lynn before the movie night, but Lynn would never speak to me again. No doubt she was still angry about my sarcasm in Algebra.

I didn't have to communicate to Jason today. We were having a quiz on cells. I slid as far away from him as the desk would allow. Jason was known for cheating, especially in Biology.

The quiz was too easy. I was one of the first to finish and for the rest of the period I was doodling on my notebook. I quickly erased one of them. It was a poor sketch of that boy who was following me this morning. At least, I think he was following. He could have been consequentially been going somewhere else and had to come down the same roads to get there. He _did_ go away after I got to school. I decided that he was still creepy, but not following me by the end of the period.

Lunch seemed shorter than usual. Maybe because the entire entourage was sitting at our table and there was this aura between the girls and the boys. I sat on the boys' side, earning me a disapproving look from Tonya. I smirked back at her. I haven't been able to hold onto a crush since the fifth grade. That was embarrassing. My crush had found out about it and decided to be a jerk and exploit the news all over the school. I cringed at the memory.

Gym was a nightmare. They were arming me with a tennis racket. I'm not the best sports player. Sometimes I just try to hard. Tom Dashfield and Alex Cooper were in my class and were always looking for a reason to laugh at me when I ran into someone or tripped. Today I agreed to barely try. Maybe that way I, or anyone around me, couldn't get hurt.

Brilliant. The first serve was sent directly to me. I cautiously raised my racket, mostly to warn everyone else I was going to try to hit the ball. Once it was in range I swung the racket. I heard the clap of the ball hitting the racket… and then it running into the net. I could hear my partner, Tyler and Alex on the sideline sniggering behind me. I blushed as I retrieved the ball and threw it over.

For the rest of class, I managed to stay out of firing range. I changed quickly and hurried to photography. At least the only 'weapon' they gave me was a camera. Couldn't do much damager if I really tried here.

This class went by way to fast and I was walking out of school before I realized it. It was still raining as hard as this morning. Jasmine was getting a ride home from her mom so I was on my own. I only remembered this morning when I was out of sight from the school. I stopped on the intersection crosswalk and surveyed the area. I didn't find him anywhere. _I'm just paranoid_ I told myself. Or was I?

I continued down Boulder Street and I saw two figures standing in front of the building. One I recognized as the boy with the long blonde hair. Next to him was another boy. He was slightly taller and very pale. He had black hair that reached down to his chin. They were talking to each other quietly. I slowed my pace to try to listen, but with every step I took they seemed to get quieter. _Paranoid_ I told myself again. When I was close enough, the black haired boy stopped talking and looked at me casually. After a brief moment he started to walk away. The blonde boy took one glance at me and smiled warmly, and then followed his friend down the street.

The next few days went by in a blur. I saw the blonde boy often, either walking a distance away from me or just watching me. His black haired friend occasionally accompanied him on muggy days. It was finally Thursday the 25th when both of them were following me home on this rainy day.


	2. Chapters 4 5 6

When the Rain Comes

(Chapters 4-6)

_Chapter 4: Downtown Diego_

I practically ran through the apartment complex for number 204 just in case they tried to still follow. The apartment clerk wouldn't let any trespassers just follow me when I looked this distressed. I was half relieved when I reached 204 and neither was behind me. _Just paranoid_.

I let myself into the apartment and found it empty. I walked to my room to dump my backpack and jacket. I didn't have much more to do now, so I casually walked to the kitchen for a snack.

I found a note on the refrigerator door:

Candi,

Claire is at a friend's house. I won't be home until 6:30 so you can go hang out with some friends. Just be home by 6:30.

-Anne

Well, at least I could try to find someone to do something with. I picked up the phone and dialed Lynn's number. This time it wasn't busy. It rang once and she answered.

"Hi Candi," Lynn's bubbly voice answered.

"Hey Lynn." I replied. "Do you want to do something? I've got nothing to do until six-thirty."

"Sure." Lynn seemed to have forgiven me about my sarcastic remark earlier today. "We could go shopping at the new mini-mall." Of course. What else was there to do on a rainy day with Lynn?

"That sounds cool." I answered. It was _something_ to do. Maybe I might find something I liked.

"Great! I'll come pick you up. See you in a few." Lynn answered and hung up before I could reply. I hung up the phone and went back to my room to grab some things. I took about a black purse that I rarely used and put my wallet and cell phone in it. I strapped the purse over my shoulder and threw on my rain jacket. Lynn would be here soon, she lived pretty close. I walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind me. When I got to the hotel lobby, I could see Lynn's silver Corolla waiting outside.

Lynn talked the whole way downtown. I only had to add in a few comments to keep her happy.

"That's a pretty necklace, where'd you get it?" Lynn suddenly asked. I realized I was still wearing the key.

"Um… it was my dad's." I said and flinched, waiting for the pain to come and exhaled it didn't.

"Oh." She answered. I think she was hoping that I had bought it from some store. She pulled into the parking lot in front of the mini-mall. It looked huge to me, definitely bigger than the apartment complex. Lynn had changed the subject to going further downtown for dinner and to look for any more shops after we were done here.

Lynn was ecstatic when we entered the mall. She dragged me to the first clothes shop in shop. I couldn't afford the expensive clothes that cluttered the racks. Lynn was tempted to buy an expensive, but exceptionally cute outfit. We left that store empty handed and walked to find somewhere that was cheaper.

A ways down we found a shop that looked promising, and it was. Lynn bought an outfit that was only seventeen dollars all-together and was almost as cute as the outfit in the expensive store.

She forced me into buying an outfit for myself by offering to pay for half. I bought green pants with a matching belt and a yellow t-shirt that said 'The Beatles Yellow Submarine'.

After we checked out a few more shops we headed back to the car. I could tell Lynn was almost satisfied. Now she would drag me further downtown and make me eat wherever she thought was suitable. It was only five when we were passing some fast food restaurants. She parked the car so we could go further. There most likely wouldn't be any more parking spaces for a while.

We were about to cross an intersection when I saw them. The black haired one was leaned up against a building casually and watching the blonde one pace back and forth in front of him. The blonde one looked up from his pacing and saw me. He did one of those 'double-takes'. First it was a glance… then he froze as if he just realized something. The black haired one looked up and met my eyes. I too froze in place. Something about his dark eyes made me suddenly terrified.

"Earth to Candice, hello?" Lynn was waving her hand in front of my face. I broke off from his eyes to look at Lynn. "Did you see a ghost or something? Come on! The road is clear, we can cross." She started dragging me across the crosswalk by my wrist as I tried to get a better view of the two. Now they were walking towards us, using the crosswalk parallel.

Now I was the one dragging Lynn. We practically ran down the street.

"Candi! What's the hurry?" Lynn complained, confused.

"Nothing." I lied. Lynn sighed. I was a terrible liar. I slowed to a walk and looked over my shoulder. The two of them were walking casually a ways behind us. Both expressionless. There was one thing different from the last time the blonde boy was behind me. They were getting closer. Every time I sped up, so did they.

"Candi!" Lynn was almost yelling. She wretched her arm out of my grasp. "What is the matter with you?" She hissed. We stopped walking, but the followers didn't. I didn't know how to answer her. She'd think I was crazy if I told her that two boys were following us. I looked back now. To my surprise, the black haired boy was now sitting on a bench by the bus stop, and the blonde haired boy was no where to be seen. My eyes flashed around crazily, searching for him.

"Just… paranoid." I breathed, mostly to myself. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"_Honestly_. You're such a baby. Let's just go to the sub shop up the road and leave." Lynn said. We continued up the road. When we reached the next intersection the blonde boy ran around the corner and ran into me. I fell to the ground with a _thud_. I laid there for a second. _Just paranoid_. I blinked through the icy rain that prodded at my skin. The blonde boy reached his hand out to me.

"S-sorry." He said, apparently embarrassed. _See? He's just an average person. He's not following anyone_. I told myself and grabbed his hand. He pulled me to my feet swiftly. "Jeez, you're freezing! Let me buy you something hot." He offered. I looked to Lynn for help. She smiled. I knew what she was thinking. She wished that he pushed _her_ down and helped her up. I would have rolled my eyes, but the blonde boy was watching my reaction carefully. Overly patient.

"Um… sure." Was all I could manage after the shock. I shivered. Great, now that my face and hair was soaked with rain I really was cold.

"We were just going to the sub shop up the street. They probably have soup or something." Lynn said, looking worried. I could see through her though. She was hiding a smile.

"Fair enough, let's go." The blonde boy said. Still holding my wrist he walked toward the sub shop. Lynn was grinning at me now as she followed. I glowered at her.

"Be nice." I whispered so the blonde boy couldn't hear.

He towed me inside the shop and went straight to the counter. "Soup of the day and a coke, no ice." He ordered for me. Then he turned to Lynn. "What would you like?" he asked her. Lynn blushed slightly.

"The same." She sputtered. He repeated that to the girl across the counter.

"And just a coke for me." He added on and passed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Can I have my hand back?" I asked irritated. Without looking at me he released his iron grasp on my wrist. I rubbed it quietly. Lynn looked like she was in a daze. When the food was prepared he insisted on carrying the tray to a table by the window. The rain made it seem later than it was.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked. Lynn nudged me in the ribs.

"Diego." He answered, ignoring my rudeness. I held the styrofoam bowl in my hands to warm them up and sipped at my coke. "And you?"

"Candice." I answered automatically. He turned his attention to Lynn.

"Lynn." She said. Diego nodded his head. Why on earth was I having this conversation? Hadn't he been following me? Part of me wanted to continue to talk, and the other part wanted me to throw the soup in his face and run. The one that wanted to talk shoved the other one out of the way for now. Throwing soup would be too much.

"Do you have an English accent or something?" Lynn asked. I wanted to slap her for asking such a question, but it didn't seem to bother Diego.

"I'm not from around here." He answered simply. I started to slowly eat my soup and tried to look out the window through the blurry windows and failed. I was finally warm enough to take off my jacket. I pushed it between me and the window. Diego stiffened.

I examined him carefully.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He snapped out of his revere immediately.

"That is a very… unique necklace." He commented. His eyes flashed from my eyes to the necklace. The key was shinning ever so brilliantly against my plain green t-shirt. "May I?" I considered his question for a moment.

"Oh… sure." I unfastened the necklace from my neck and handed it to him. I watched him curiously as he examined it from all angles.

"Yes, very unique." He said, still examining the key. "Fire opal? Yes… and twelve k silver. Where did you get this?" He relentlessly lifted his eyes from the key and met mine.

"It was my dad's." I answered. He handed it back to me and I wrapped it around my neck.

"Interesting." Diego said quietly. He turned to Lynn who I could probably guess was feeling left out a little. "Those are beautiful earrings, Lynn."

"They were a birthday present." Lynn chirped.

"They match you perfectly." He complemented. Lynn blushed slightly. I had finished my soup by now.

"Well, I must be off. It's six o'clock now." Diego said standing up. "Good night, ladies. It was a pleasure to meet you." He walked away from our booth. After a while I nudged Lynn.

"Move." I muttered and she snapped back to reality. Lynn slid out of the booth and I followed her, putting on my rain jacket.

The whole way home she babbled about Diego. It was really irritating. Maybe she'll never talk about Jason to me after this. I hoped. I caught one last glance of Diego and the black haired boy before we sped out of the downtown area.

_Chapter 5: An Annoyance_

I woke up with a few things on my mind. First, today was Friday. Tonight I was to go with some friends for dinner and a movie. Second, I was going to 'hunt' for Diego on my way to school. I had a few things I wanted to ask him. I went through my morning ritual swiftly and was out the door half an hour early.

I didn't have to look long. Diego was outside the apartment building. This time I didn't run into him. I walked out of the building and smirked at him.

"That's a first." Diego said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't run into me today. Thanks." He smirked at me. I glared and he chuckled lightly. "Would it be strange if I walked you to school? You seem to be one for trouble."

"You can, but it would still be strange" I answered dully. "I'm half an hour early anyways."

"We'll walk slowly." He replied. We walked at a reasonable pace, neither of us talking. I couldn't get myself to ask the questions I desperately wanted answered. I was too much of a coward. He was patient though. I noticed that he was still wearing what he had on yesterday. Jeans, a white shirt with what looked like an incomplete star, and a black trench coat. He also looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?" I broke the silence. He looked at me as if trying to decide if he should answer or not.

"Rough night." Diego replied and turned his attention back to the sidewalk. I could tell he was avoiding talking about it, but I was too curious. I tried to flitter my eye lashes and looked up at him.

"What happened?" I asked casually. I've never attempted to flirt in my life. I've only seen people do it on TV. Blink often, try to keep eye contact, and sweet talk him. He eyed me suspiciously. He was trapped in my stare. Yes! It was working.

"Um…" He stuttered and tried to look away. "I didn't sleep."

"Why?" I asked in a soothing tone. He bit his lip.

"Er… a lot on my mind." He replied. He seemed relieved when we got to the school. "Well, I'll… um… see you around."

"Bye." I purred.

"Bye." He replied. I walked into the building and glanced back over my shoulder. He was still standing their watching me. I flipped my hair and walked inside.

Lynn ran up to me immediately. "I saw you with Diego! What did he say? What did you talk about?" Lynn was overly excited.

"Calm down." I tried to tell her. Then Jason came over.

"Who's the weird one?" He asked me, referring to Diego I assumed.

"A friend." I replied dryly.

"What happened?" Lynn was practically begging.

"I tried to flirt." I told her. Jason burst into laughter.

"Poor kid." He chuckled. I glared at him.

"I have to go to class." I said and pushed past them. I knew Lynn wouldn't leave me alone today until I gave her the full details.

History was no problem today. We only had to read out of our books and study for the test next Wednesday. Jasmine passed me a note:

Lynn told me that you guys met someone last night. Who?

Not Jasmine too. I gave her an exasperated look and didn't right back. She clicked her tongue in disappointment. Knowing Lynn, half the school probably knew most the story. The mysterious Diego in the sub shop.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I felt stupid for attempting to flirt at all. Especially with someone I had met the night before.

By the time I had walked out of the school I had retold the meeting at least ten times. Lynn's story obviously didn't match mine. I walked a few feet from the school when I saw Diego, already waiting for me.

He had changed his clothes at least. It wasn't raining anymore. He wore faded jeans and a red t-shirt. He smiled at me.

"You better get out of here before you're attacked by fan girls." I muttered to him. He looked at me curiously.

"Fan girls? That's a first." He raised his eyebrows and straightened. "Want to flee with me?" He grinned. I knew he meant take me home, but it sounded weird how he asked.

"Hey Diego!" Lynn's bubbly voice came over all the after school noises. I cringed.

"Told you." I said and walked past him. He followed me, still dumbstruck. His hands were in his pockets again as he followed me, grinning to himself.

"Why do you insist on being with me?" I asked after a while when the school was out of sight.

"I've got nothing else to do." Diego replied casually. I wheeled around to face him. He had stopped already, like he anticipated that.

"Don't you have to go to school too?" I said. My voice grew a little louder.

"Home schooled." He grinned. "I'm a quick learner."

"Why were you following me?" My courage came back to me. He hesitated.

"I wasn't following you." He said defensively. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes you were! You and that other friend of yours!" I almost yelled. He flinched away for a moment. I knew I had him trapped. He'd have to tell me his little plot sooner or later. I could see he was trying to figure out an excuse. "Well? What are you hiding?"

"Not now." He said quietly. I glared at him.

"When?" I asked impatiently.

"Not now." He repeated. I folded my arms and continued to walk down Boulder Street, fuming. I listened to his footsteps behind me.

"Stop following me!" I commanded.

"Why?" Diego asked. I turned around again to face him. Pure curiosity stretched across his face. I pursed my lips in frustration. The apartment wasn't far away. I darted away from him, running as fast as my legs would carry me. I still heard him behind me. He was running too. I bolted inside the apartment building and slammed the door behind me. He was gone. I held my tensed position of holding the door closed and waited for him to try to catch me by surprise.

Five seconds…

Ten seconds…

"Excuse me?" the apartment receptionist called. I turned my head towards her, my face still twisted in panic. "Do you mind keeping the door free?" I looked back at the street and decided that he wouldn't just burst through the door.

"Sorry." I apologized and relaxed. After I caught my breath I walked up to apartment number 204.

When I entered, Brittany was stretched out across the couch watching a teen romance movie and Claire was at the kitchen table working on a coloring book. I closed the door behind me quietly and went to the kitchen to make a snack. I put carrots in a bowl for Claire and grabbed a granola bar for myself. Passing the small bowl of carrots to Claire I made a face in Brittany's general direction. On the TV two people were kissing endlessly.

"Do you mind?" I said irritably. "Virgin eyes are in this room." I knew Claire wouldn't know what that meant. Brittany peered over the couch.

"I know. I'm looking at them." She countered. I scowled.

"The same here." I replied. Brittany stuck her tongue out at me and returned to her gushy movie. Brittany was always annoying. She was three years younger than me at fourteen. "Just wait 'till you get to your junior year." I muttered too low for her to hear. "C'mon Claire." I motioned for Claire to follow. Claire collected up her crayons and coloring book and followed me to my room. Claire was seven and in the first grade. She was definitely too young to be watching teen romance flicks. She settled herself into my desk and started coloring again. I unloaded my backpack on my bed and began working on translating simple sentences into Spanish. It was a small challenge, something I knew Jasmine would have done in less than five minutes. I translated the first sentence:

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl.

**Una vez sobre una época había una muchacha hermosa.**

I wonder how beautiful.

She lived in a house in the center of town.

**Ella vivió en una casa en el centro de la ciudad.**

Well, that's convenient.

One day, a boy was throwing rocks at her window.

**Un día, un muchacho lanzaba rocas en su ventana.**

_Clank. _My head wiped around. _Clank_. It was coming from the window. _Clank_. I got to my feet and hurried to it. I saw Diego on the sidewalk. He chucked something at me. _Clank_. He was throwing rocks. I blinked in disbelief. Wow, the story is half true.

I yanked at the latch and my window swung open.

"What do you want?" I called to him.

"Do you have time to talk?" He yelled back. I looked over at Claire, then back to him.

"Maybe." I relied. "If I can get a nice babysitter."

"What's your apartment number?" He asked.

"Two-oh-four." I replied automatically. I wish I didn't. Now he was coming. I gritted my teeth and closed the window. I left Claire coloring at the desk.

Crap! I forgot to lock the door. Diego walked through the door without knocking. I froze in the hall, waiting for Brittany's reaction. She whipped around and gawked at Diego for a good twenty seconds.

"Hello." Diego broke the silence. "I'm here to pick Candice up for a sleepover with my sister. Would you tell her mother?" Diego ignored the fact that I was standing a few feet away from him. I composed my expression so Brittany wouldn't freak out.

"O-Okay." Brittany replied, and then returned to her movie. Diego walked towards me.

"Pack some things for one night." He whispered.

"Why are you… _kidnapping_ me?" I asked, furious. I kept my voice low so Brittany wouldn't hear.

"I'm not. I'm going to explain everything." Diego said. "Now move!" He prodded at my shoulders.

"Wait right here." I pushed his hands away and staggered into my room. "Claire, I'm going to a friend's now and I need to pack. Can you go color in your room?" I asked politely as I could.

"Sure." Claire replied and gathered her things, prancing out of my room. Diego entered shortly after. I half-expected him to examine my not-too-tidy room immediately, but he kept his focus on me as I grabbed a duffle back and shoved necessary items for an overnight.

"What's with this overnight thing?" I asked curiously.

"It's going to be a lot of information." Diego told me. I shoved a blanket inside the bag and zipped it shut.

"You know I don't trust you." I said. That's when I snapped back to reality. "Wait a second. Why am I letting you kidnap me? Why am I doing what you're telling me?" I quickly unzipped the bag. Diego snatched the bag from me and zipped it back up.

"I'm not kidnapping you. Just borrowing you." Diego replied coolly.

"I do have plans tonight." I said trying to get my bag back from him. He studied me for a moment.

"Ok. Go be with your friends and I'll pick you up." He ordered. My mouth dropped open.

"Are you stalking me or something? How did you know I was going with my friends?" I asked. Diego hesitated, measuring my expression.

"I said I will explain everything later." His voice was almost as irritated as mine. "I'll pick you up after your event. I drive a blue truck." I scowled at him and he walked out of my room with the bag. About five seconds later the phone rang.

It was Lynn.

"Hey Candi! We're coming to pick you up. Be outside in a few minutes." Lynn commanded.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few." I hung up the phone.

"How come you're okay with my fan girl _kidnapping_ you and not me?" Diego asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up." I said and shoved him out the door.

_Chapter 6: Friday Night_

I left the apartment shortly after Diego did. Like always, he had disappeared. Tom was waiting in his white Sienna for me. Luckily it wasn't raining anymore, but everything was still wet. I clamored into one of the back seats with Lynn. Alex sat in the far back corner, away from Tom. Jasmine was next to him and Tonya had shotgun. Tom drove the Sienna a little over the speed limit. I almost smiled. How weird it must look to see a big white van speeding down the road.

Next he stopped at Jason's house just outside of town. I was extremely envious. Jason's mom was a gardener and the front of his house looked like a dream garden. Jason wheeled out of the house and stumbled into the back of the van. I could almost see Lynn shaking with excitement.

It was a short trip. Mostly because of Tom's speeding. He stopped at an Italian restaurant called_ The Palazzo_. The place looked old-fashion, with wood walls and floors and red and white plaid table clothes. Classical Italian music played in the background. The food was delicious. I ordered their famous spaghetti, as did Tom and Lynn. The conversations began just like at lunch. Everyone laughed when Jason threw a meatball at Alex. He spent almost five minutes trying to get the stain out.

I couldn't figure out why I was feeling so relaxed right now. I was going to be 'kidnapped' as soon as this was all over. I really hoped it wasn't because of Diego. He was extremely annoying. You don't just stalk someone and invade their space and expect them to trust you. Yet, somehow I did, and I didn't know why.

After we ate and the bill was paid we all staggered back into the Sienna. Tom drove a little slower because Jasmine had complained that he was going to get a ticket. The movie theater wasn't far away. We were a little early when we arrived. Everyone bought their ticket's and snacks and yet, I still wasn't terrified. I had almost told Tom that I wouldn't need a ride home. Then again, how would Diego know exactly where I am?

All through the movie I was waiting for me to become frightened, but that part never came. I knew I shouldn't be relaxed. I knew I should be trying to keep away from Diego at all costs.

The movie was definitely a sports movie. Dave would have enjoyed this more than I did. I didn't catch the plot very well, but the boys seemed to have been hooked because they were talking about it endlessly. It was about a teenage football team trying to make it to nationals. The boys seemed to be in a trance as they watched. _Boys will be boys._

On the way out of the theater, the boys were talking animatedly. I had no idea what most the words they used meant.

"Did you see that touchdown? Amazing." Alex said, mystified.

"Of course I saw it." Tom replied dryly. "What do you think I paid five dollars for? To stare at the floor?" He motioned to the ground. Alex glowered at him.

When we exited the theater, the first thing I noticed was a blue truck. The second was Diego leaning against it, smiling warmly. Lynn followed my gaze a gasped, hiding behind Jason. I gawked at Diego. How did he know?

He left the truck and strode over to us.

"Good evening." He greeted. Lynn squeaked. "Do you mind if I drive Candice home?" Diego focused on Tom. I figured then that his charm didn't work on boys. Tom scowled.

"Yes, I do mind." Tom said hotly. "_I_ am her designated driver tonight." Wow, I was being fought over… by boys.

"I understand." Diego replied. "But, my sister has invited her to a sleepover tonight and all her things are already at our place. It would make no sense to take her home."

"Still, let me drive." Tom demanded. Diego sighed.

"That will not be necessary. We live a few miles out of town." Diego said.

"Its okay, Tom." I cut in before he took Diego's head off. "The van will be less crowded." I tried to smile, but I knew it looked fake. Tom looked from me to Diego, then back to me.

"Fine." He muttered and walked to the van with the others in tow, staring back at me. I scowled at Diego.

"You could have been a lot nicer." I snapped.

"I could have." Diego smirked. "But then it would take _longer_ to get you." I rolled my eyes. "So, let's get going." Diego paced towards the truck and opened the passenger door for me. I sighed and struggled as I climbed into the big blue truck. I could see my friends in the white Sienna watching me carefully.

Diego climbed into the driver's seat and brought the engine to life. Some sort of rock music that I didn't recognize streamed out of the radio. He turned it down so it was just background noise and not blaringly loud. As we passed by the Sienna I tried to give my friends a don't-worry-about-me smile, but I don't think it worked as well as I hoped.

Once we were out of the parking lot, Diego was speeding twenty miles over the speed limit. Even though he passed through yellow lights that had seconds to spare he seemed completely relaxed.

"Well?" I asked nervously. "Mind telling me what this is about?" Diego bit his lip.

"I'm not sure how to start." He admitted and stretched his left arm out the window.

"Just spit it out! I hate suspense." I demanded. Diego smirked.

"It's pretty big. Maybe you should be patient." Diego replied. My mouth dropped open in disbelief. I snapped it shut immediately and stared furiously out the window. We were driving right through downtown.

"I can't be patient." I confessed. "You've been stalking me for a week now, I only met you last night, you barge into my home and take my things so you can borrow me, and you kidnap me from my friends! How the hell am I supposed to be patient?" Diego gripped the steering wheel tightly and sighed.

"I never expected you to be." Diego countered. Then he thought for a moment. "Maybe I should tell you the basics before we get to our place."

"Thank you!" I said sarcastically and crossed my arms, glaring at him. He watched the road for a while before he spoke. The suspense was almost overwhelming.

"You know that key that you're wearing?" Diego asked after a short while. My hand immediately ran to the key that was strung around my neck.

"What about it?" I questioned.

"It locks something." Diego said simply. I listened intently. "A sort of chamber."

"Can it _unlock_ this sort of chamber?" I asked. Diego tightened his jaw and stared at the steering wheel.

"Yes." He replied. "Don't ask questions." I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. So my key _did_ go to something. What did he mean 'a chamber'?

"I'll try to explain this so it's less confusing." Diego started again. "There is this bad person who has special… abilities, and he wants to destroy all human life." I stared at him in disbelief. I wanted to just shout 'prove it', but he raised a hand to stop me. "Anyways. I'm part of a, um… clan that is trying to stop this bad person. I –and my clan— have special abilities too." Diego finally looked at me. "You don't believe me, do you?" He sighed.

"I'm trying to." I replied. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To my clan. They can explain things better than I can." He turned his eyes back to the road.

"Who is your clan?" I asked.

"Thayden, Cleo, Garret, and Marissa." Diego replied.

"What can you all do?" I was starting to grasp what he meant.

"Well, it's not exactly what we can do. It's what we are." Diego said slowly. In inhaled and started again. "Thayden is a vampire, Cleo is an elf, Garret is a werewolf, Marissa is a witch, and I'm… I'm a wizard." My jaw dropped open. _Impossible_.

"Those are only myths." I said. Diego smiled slightly.

"Give me your hand." He asked, holding out his.

"Excuse me?" I rebounded. Diego waited patiently. I cautiously extended my hand. With his right hand, he moved mine so it was palm up on the center counsel of the truck. I had scabs from when I fell down when I first met him. Diego placed his hand over mine. First, nothing happened. Then the palm of his hand glowed a soft blue. I stared in amazement. When he removed his hand from mine and placed it back on the steering wheel, I examined my palm. All the scabs had been completely healed. Even the minor scratches from paper cuts I had gotten in school the past week. All gone!

After a while I snapped my jaw shut because I realized I had been gawking at my hand for almost a whole minute. Diego was grinning out the window.

"H-how did you do that?" I stuttered.

"I told you." Diego said without looking at me. "I'm a wizard." I wanted so badly to hit him and tell him to knock it off. He –Diego— a wizard. A _real_ wizard. I was gawking again, but not too badly.

He finally turned off the highway and turned down a narrow street I thought his truck would never have been able to fit through without hitting anything. It was dark now. I could only see silhouettes of the buildings we passed. He finally stopped the truck and killed the engine. For a while he rested his head on the steering wheel and massaged his temples.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He said softly and raised his head to look at me. "I swear to you, Candice, none of this is your fault. Please, just try to understand." I pursed my lips. He was serious.

"I try." I whispered. Now I was frightened. Everything he had told me that I didn't believe was actually true. He was a wizard, there was a witch, a vampire, an elf, and a werewolf waiting for me, and the key… this was all because of this stupid key that hung from my neck. I could feel the tears that budded my eyes. Nothing was going to be the same after tonight. Diego opened his door and climbed out swiftly. I just realized we weren't in the narrow alley anymore. The truck was parked in the middle of a circular opening in the alley.

Diego opened my door and helped me out of his massive truck and pulled me deeper into the dark alley. I bit my lip so that the tears wouldn't betray me. I had to pull it together. Crying would only make things worse. _How could they possibly get worse?_


End file.
